Black Fate
by ssaraii
Summary: “Kairi… Run…” he said through clenched teeth. Only it didn’t have that low growl effect. It sounded nomal, like Sora, the one she knew. [antisora oneshot] don't own kh!


**((Author's Note: Hullo! This is a kind of a sad-ish oneshot sorta, kinda. And if you can't take the thought of blood, then you should do the same. Yeah, this is an Anti-Sora fic, and I might make it a story if I get enough reviews. Just making all that clear. I'm a big fan of these kinds of fics, so I FINALLY decided to write one! Yay! I hope people like it! Flames accepted by the way. R&R people! No, not rest and relaxation, read and review! Thanx! Also, pretend Riku is lost to the darkness forever. Sorry guys. ))**

**.:Black Fate:.**

By: Sharax

A girl with shoulder length auburn hair walked down the silent, drafty street. It was another cold night, even for a tropical island. She pulled her jacket around her a little more to keep out the wind. It had been at least a year since Kairi had last seen them. However, their last rendezvous hadn't been very joyful. She'd never forget it, no matter how much she wanted to. The last time they were happy together was two years ago, and that time seemed like nothing more than a dream for her now. She felt so alone now. There was no one on Destiny Islands who she loved more than them, and now, they were both lost to the darkness. Kairi felt like she might as well be lost, too. Honestly, she _really_ didn't care anymore.

((Flashback))

It was pouring down rain, and dark as a crow flying through a pitch-black night. Hollow Bastion was looking as evil as ever, and it looked like it had never seen a sunny day in its entire existence. A girl about the age of fifteen ran frantically through the streets, cutting through alleyways and knocking down everything she could in order to slow down what was following her. The world was a complete and total blur, like it was entirely made of pencil smears. Her heart was pounding hard, the fear she felt caused her stomach to twist and she was afraid that if she swallowed the creature that she once called her best friend would hear it. Every now and then she'd see a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye.

She slipped and fell on the slick wet ground, scraping her arm up a little. She scrambled to her feet, and kept running. It was as if she were in a slasher movie **((A/N: That's when there's this crazy killing monster thing on the loose and only one or two people survive. If you knew that, then, GO YOU! But I didn't till I watched this one movie, so, yeah.))**. Every time her feet slapped against the ground, she was sure something would grab her ankle, and yank her down the way he had before. She only narrowly escaped. All the while, her mind was swirling with confusion. She loved him, and she was sure he loved her as well. But now, something had happened. She really had no clue as of what happened to him, but she didn't have any time whatsoever to ponder it. Those blue eyes she once could gaze into for hours on end were now an ominous glowing yellow, like the eyes of the Heartless who he'd been fighting all this time for her sake and the rest of the worlds.

The girl reached somewhere around the edge of the city. Before her she saw stairs, and right as she was about to stumble up them, she felt sharp claws dig into the skin of her ankle, pulling her down like before. She let out a cry of pain as she felt streams of blood trickle down her ankle. She turned over, so that she was sitting up right, and frantically tried to back up the stairs, but it was no avail. He was right in front of her, staring down as if he was the cat and she was the mouse. Simply something to toy with, and then eat. He grinned maliciously, white fangs contrasting with his black skin. His entire body was black, the body of a Shadow. The boy, or now, creature scraped his claws along the wall, making sparks fly. He was even more terrifying than an ordinary Heartless. Not just the fact that instead of just plain glowing yellow eyes, they had slits for pupils in them like some kind of demon, but because she loved him. She loved him and he was going to kill her.

"Found you," he said, almost sounding like a growl. He slid his tongue along his blood covered claws, tasting it like it was some kind of delicacy. He could see the fear in her eyes, and he loved every minute of it. He could practically smell it. And he loved that smell. He leaned over her, supporting himself with the wall and the stairs. His eyes scanned her, almost curiously. Almost. She couldn't stand looking into those eyes. Those deadly, yellow, vicious eyes. She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled of blood, of course. She shut her eyes firmly and tightened her muscles, bracing herself for when she'd be sliced to bits, and listened to the suspenseful scratching of his claws along the wall. It seemed like hours before something happened, though it had only been a single minute. "Run," he said in that low, growl-like voice. She was almost about to ask what the heck he was talking about. "I'll give you a head start. 10…" he began counting. Her heart thumped, and she scrambled to her feet and up the stairs. "…9…" she heard, forcing her legs to move faster. He liked to see her squirm, didn't he?

Finally, the number "1" left his lips, and that wicked grin returned. He crouched down on all fours and started after her after picking up her scent in the air. She wasn't hard to sniff out, since for some reason human girls often wore perfume. He followed it through the dark streets, almost as if he was playing a darker version of hide-and-go-seek. It was awfully fun to him. And every few feet or so there was a drop of blood from the wound he'd recently given her. That blood tasted _delicious_, and he wouldn't mind having another taste…

Her shoes clacked across the metal floor of the castle postern, and into the maze of corridors that led to what used to be Ansem's Study. The halls were dark, even darker than outside. It was so dark she doubted she'd even see the glowing eyes of the predator following her. She rounded a corner and ducked into a small hole in the wall that had appeared from the age of the place. Maybe he wouldn't find her in here… But that was only a maybe.

He followed her scent into the maze of passageways. But it wasn't like he'd get lost or something. After all, he could smell her fear, and it was quite vivid. He stalked through the dark halls. He didn't need to see, he could rely on his other senses to find her. He took another quiet step forward. His prey was right around the corner. He decided he'd have a little more fun instead of just killing her on the spot, and closed his eyes so that they wouldn't glow in the shadows. He crept around the corner, with his eyes closed, and his other senses told him that she was right on his left. Apparently she hadn't noticed him yet seeing as human senses are pathetic. He snapped his head towards her body, not making a sound, and listened to each uneven breath she took. His hunger was growing with each passing second.

_Maybe I lost him,_ thought the girl fearfully. _Maybe he'd decided to let me go…_ But she found she was only kidding herself, when two bloodthirsty yellow eyes blinked open _right_ in front of her face.

"Boo," he growled. She felt his breath on her once again. Suddenly, she suffered three rough gashes down both of her arms. She let out a scream of anguish, as blood gushed down her arms. She heard some kind of a slurping sound. "Wow, Kairi, I've never tasted anything like you before," he growled scornfully. This was how it would end, wouldn't it? She couldn't believe she ever expected everyone to just go back home and live happily ever after. She was so stupid. All three of them were.

Her eyes had adjusted to the intense darkness, and she could faintly make out the figure of a boy with spiky hair. She watched as he once again licked her blood off of his claws, staring at her with a gleam of malice in his eyes.

He put his hands on the wall both sides of her, and gazed at her with bloodlust, he loved scaring her. She trembled violently, and tried to look away from those eyes. But she couldn't. He had her gaze locked on his own. She knew she had to do something before he… he…

"S-Sora..?" she whispered softly. "Sora, a-are you in there?" The creature stood back up and laughed.

"Yeah, he's here somewhere," he said mockingly. He raised his hand, claws barely glinting, and that wild, murderous grin came back to his face. She braced herself for death, and watched as it shot down, and right before it drove into her neck, it stopped. She looked up, eyes brimming with tears that had yet to be shed, and saw that he appeared to be struggling. His hand was shaking as if he was pushing against something and his teeth were clenched hard together. His foot slipped back a little, like something was pulling him away from her. The Heartless that used to be Sora, backed away, and clutched his head. He grunted out of the banging pain in his skull. Against his will, he clenched down his fangs on his arm, and slammed his back into the wall, taking his breath away. The 'other one' was trying to take back control… Somehow Sora was able to talk through his mouth, but only for a moment.

"Kairi… Run…" he said through clenched teeth. Only it didn't have that low growl effect. It sounded normal, like Sora, the one that she knew. She hesitated, frozen stiff by shock, watching him struggle between this other presence and his own. She heard another growl slip from his mouth as the 'other one' forced the creature to bite through his own flesh. Kairi couldn't move. Her legs were numb with fear, and tears streamed down her cheeks. _Come on, Sora! Come back to me…_ she thought hopefully. The creature fell to his knees as his arm poured a deep purple liquid. Sora forced him back into the wall again, knocking the wind out of him once more. He gasped shallow breaths. Kairi, not really knowing what she was doing, burst forward and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close to her. She could save him. She was sure of it.

He thrust his claws into her arms. But the effect was weaker than expected, seeing as Sora was holding him back. It only caused her a little pain compared to earlier.

"Sora! Sora, please!" she pleaded between sobs. He growled loudly. He was losing control over Sora… but he still held on by a thread. Kairi laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes burning from tears. "Sora, come back to me… You promised, remember?" she said softly. No response. He was still struggling… She looked up at him, his eyes flashing between blue and yellow. Soon, her face was only inches away from his, and before she knew it, her lips were softly placed on his. Her eyes were squinted shut, as she prayed for a miracle. And she got one. She felt his grip on her wounded arms loosen, and his sharp claws disappear. His arms wrapped around her, as he returned the kiss.

Finally, they broke apart. Kairi stared into his now brilliant blue eyes, at his normal skin, and warm smile.

"Sora..?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm here, Kai… I'm here…" he held her close to him. Neither of them knew what happened, all they knew was that it was over. It was over. But, not quite.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before fate tore them apart. Sora felt it first, that looming darkness that stabs you with fear. He looked down, and saw it. One of those sinkholes of darkness was swirling right beneath him. He pushed Kairi away gently, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Sora!" she called grabbing his hand. It wrapped around him like a bunch of snakes. It was taking him away from her again… _Why can't this end?_

"Kairi! Like I said before, I'll come back to you!" Their grip was slipping.

"You promise, right?" she asked sadly.

"I promise, Kairi," and with that, she was forced to let go, and he slipped away once more.

She sat there, alone in the dark. Last time, she was sure she'd see him again, but this time, she wasn't so confident. It must have been that creature, the one who'd _possessed_ him or something. She was sure it was him… or it. She found tears collecting in her eyes once more, but she didn't let them fall. Not a single one.

((End Flashback))

But that was a year ago, and she'd practically given up by now. Not completely, but half of her believed neither of them were coming back. She _knew_ she'd never set eyes on Riku again. It had been two years since then, and Sora had told her before he 'transformed' that Riku was locked behind the door to darkness. But Sora she still had a little hope for. The redhead rushed into a nearby café to get out of the wind. She still didn't see why the island was so cold tonight. She sat down at an empty table and ordered a cup of hot chocolate.

Kairi took a sip of her cocoa, not really minding that it burned her lips. She examined the environment around. There were groups of friends laughing their heads of together, happy couples on a date, and some children with their parents. She sighed, knowing she'd never have all of that back. She missed being able to go to the little island with Riku and Sora, and watch the sunset on the paopu tree while talking about how someday they would go to another world together, and have one big adventure. Some adventure this one had been… She paid for her meal, and went to leave the café, when someone opened the door for her. She mumbled a thank you without looking up, and before she passed the person who had opened the door, a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Kairi?"

**((Yeah, well, there you have it! Honestly, I don't think it was all that great, but yeah. Read, review, tell me what you think, and blah blah blah BLAH! Helpful criticism is good by the way.))**

Whenever you don't review, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Cloud bite off a finger.

Please. Think of them.


End file.
